The present invention relates to a new, distinct and stable plant of Guzmania that is a hybrid, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x98Basicxe2x80x99. The present invention relates to seeds which are Guzmania cultivar xe2x80x98Basicxe2x80x99 as well as plants and plant parts produced from these seeds which have all the morphological and physiological characteristics of the Guzmania cultivar xe2x80x98Basicxe2x80x99. The present invention also relates to methods for producing these seeds and plants. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method of producing progeny Guzmania plants by crossing Guzmania cultivar xe2x80x98Basicxe2x80x99, as the male or female parent, with another Guzmania plant and selecting progeny.
The new cultivar is a hybrid of the specie Guzmania lingulata. Guzmania is a member of the Bromeliaceae family. Guzmania is predominantly epiphytic with a few terrestrial species and is native to the tropics. For the most part, species vary in diameter from 7 or 8 inches to 3 or 4 feet and have rosettes of glossy, smooth-edged leaves.
Floral bracts of Guzmania frequently have brilliant colors and may last for many months. The range of colors for Guzmania is generally from yellow through orange but may also include flame red and red-purple. White or yellow, tubular, three-petalled flowers may also appear on a stem or within the leaf rosette but are usually short-lived.
Guzmania may be advantageously grown as pot plants for greenhouse or home use. Typically, the plants are shaded from direct sunlight. During the spring to autumn period, the central vase-like part of the leaf rosette is normally filled with water.
Guzmania is native to tropical America. Leaves of Guzmania are usually formed as basal rosettes which are stiff and entire and in several vertical ranks. Guzmania plants have terminal spikes or panicles which are often bracted with petals united in a tube about as long as the calyx. The ovary is superior and the seeds plumose.
Asexual propagation of Guzmania is frequently done through the use of tissue culture practices. Propagation can also be from offshoots which can be detached from the mother plant and grown in an appropriate soil or bark mixture.
Methods for cultivation and crossing of Guzmania are well known. For a detailed discussion, reference is made to the following publications, which are incorporated herein by reference: Benzing, David H., THE BIOLOGY OF THE BROMELIADS, Mad River Press, Inc., Eureka (1980); Zimmer, Karl, BROMELIEN, Verlag Paul Parey, Berlin (1986); and Rauh, Werner, BROMELIEN, Verlag Eugen Ulmer, Stuttgart (1981).
A Guzmania inbred is produced by brother/sister crossing over several generations to produce a genetically homozygous plant selection. A hybrid cultivar is produced by crossing two genetically distinct inbred lines, collecting seeds produced by the cross, and germinating seeds so-produced to make hybrid plants. The hybrid seeds and plants produced by this method are uniform with respect to their morphological and physiological characteristics.
A need exists for a greater variety of Guzmania cultivars with attractive ornamental features. Additionally, a need exists for additional Guzmania hybrid cultivars that can be easily propagated by seed. The new cultivar was developed through a controlled breeding program and exhibits unique, desirable and stable characteristics.
The instant invention provides Guzmania plant selections that are solid, tenable, medium-sized and long-lasting. The instant invention also provides Guzmania plant selections with a star shaped deep purple inflorescence.
These and other objectives have been achieved in accordance with the present invention which provides a new cultivar xe2x80x98Basicxe2x80x99 that is a product of a planned breeding program undertaken by the inventors in Assendelft, The Netherlands, in 1996. The male or pollen parent was a selection of Guzmania lingulata identified by Code No. 96204128. The female or seed parent was a selection of Guzmania lingulata minor identified by Code No. 96204031.
Both parents have a sufficient degree of homozygosity such that the progeny of the cross are genetically and phenotypically uniform. The cultivar xe2x80x98Basicxe2x80x99 therefore can be produced by sexual reproduction by crossing 96204128xc3x9796204031 to produce a population of progeny plants, each of which has the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar.
Seeds which are cultivar xe2x80x98Basicxe2x80x99 are produced by crossing 96204128xc3x9796204031 and are deposited with the American Type Culture Collection (ATCC), 10801 University Boulevard, Manassas, Va. 20110-2209 (Patent Deposit Designation No. PTA-4663). 2500 seeds were deposited with the ATCC on Sep. 10, 2002.
This invention relates to seeds which produce Guzmania cultivar xe2x80x98Basicxe2x80x99 This invention also relates to Guzmania plants, and parts thereof, having all the physiological and morphological characteristics of Guzmania cultivar xe2x80x98Basicxe2x80x99. This invention relates to a plant produced from seeds which are Guzmania cultivar xe2x80x98Basicxe2x80x99. This invention also relates to plant parts, such as pollen, seeds or inflorescence produced by Guzmania cultivar xe2x80x98Basicxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a method of producing seed which are Guzmania cultivar xe2x80x98Basicxe2x80x99 by crossing Guzmania lingulata selection 96204128 as the male parent with Guzmania lingulata minor selection 96204031 as the female parent and the reciprocate cross with 96204031 as the female parent and 96204128 as the male parent and harvesting seeds produced from said crosses.
This invention also relates to a method of producing plants having all the physiological and morphological characteristics of the Guzmania cultivar xe2x80x98Basicxe2x80x99 comprising the steps of (a) crossing Guzmania lingulata selection 96204128 as the male parent with Guzmania lingulata minor selection 96204031 as the female parent; (b) harvesting seeds produced from said cross; and (c) producing plants from said harvested seeds.
The invention also relates to producing progeny plants from the cross of Guzmania cultivar xe2x80x98Basicxe2x80x99 as the male or female parent, with another Guzmania plant, and selecting progeny plants for this cross.